


Nervous Wreck

by google_whovian



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/google_whovian/pseuds/google_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a fluffy and happy story one-shot of John and Dorian's wedding day.</p><p>-Rated M for language</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nervous Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluffy and happy story one-shot of John and Dorian's wedding day.
> 
> -Rated M for language

John looked into the mirror with a frown. “Goddamnit,” He whispered angrily. The detective untied his tie for the fifth time and pinched the bridge of his nose with frustration.

John’s fingers were shaking like crazy. He was nervous, extremely nervous. He couldn't think straight or keep his thoughts on one thing. He was all over the place.

He was ready to give up before there was a knock at the door. The detective groaned and walked across the dressing room opening the door with a fake smile so whoever greeted him didn't recognize how much of a total mess he was.

Valerie raised a slim eyebrow and presented two glasses and bourbon in her hands. “I knew you would be stressed, it’s your wedding gift but I thought you would need some now.”

John dropped the smile and nodded holding the door open more. “You’re my savior. I didn't know it could be this troublesome to get married.”

“You’ll be fine.” She said with a small laugh.

He checked the halls before he closed the door behind himself. “Are there a lot of people out there? Have you seen Dorian yet? Shit, I’m going to be a nervous wreck out there-”

“John.” Valerie said with a stern tone. He looked down at her before he took a deep breath and exhaled, closing his eyes, just like Dorian tells him to do when he needs to relax.

She shook her head and started pouring them drinks. John took the glass with a mumbled thank you and downed it quickly. “I’m sorry, I’m really anxious.”

“You think?” She said smiling.

“You look amazing by the way…” He said with a smile.

Valerie did in fact look amazing. Her long silky hair was now in a tight neat bun, and her makeup was phenomenal; coordinating perfectly with the light blue gown she wore.

“Thank you, but you look like a mess, c’mere.” She said waving her hand over. John rolled his eyes and stepped towards the detective. She took his black tie and pulled it around his neck retying it correctly. “You know,” She said breaking the silence. “He really loves you, John. The way he stares at you, it’s cute. I understand what you’re so nervous about…”

“Mh.”

“Are you okay?” She asked as she finished the knot, tucking the tie in his black suit jacket.

“I don’t want to mess up Val; he means so much to me. Not that I would ever say that to him because he would never hear the end of it, but I’m afraid of screwing up.” He dragged a hand down his face. “I was scared of losing him as a partner now I can lose him as a husband.”

She looked at him carefully. “Do you love him?”

“God yes.”

“And he loves you, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then don’t worry. Don’t worry about the past, or the future. Don’t worry about all the politicians out here who are out there trying to eat your marriage alive, don’t worry about me, or work. Just worry about now, you and Dorian. Now is what matters, John.”

John looked past her and nodded. “Yes.”

Valerie put a hand on her hip, tilting her head to the side. “Did you hear anything I just said?”

“No at all.” He said honestly.

The detectives erupted into laughter until they were out of breath.

\-----

“Do you know what you're getting yourself into?”

“Captain Maldonado, I’ve known what I was getting into the first moment I met John.”

She crossed her arms. “But this is for life.”

Dorian smoothed his suit jacket down for the hundredth time before he turned from the mirror. “If I’m not mistaken, you sound like you’re against me and John getting married.” He said giving her a questionable look. “Is it because the press are furious over me and John’s engagement?”

She shook her head. “No of course not, it’s just that I don’t want you two to tear each other apart. You both are my best cops and you’re John’s crouch. That man is all types of complicated and without you...who knows where he would be now.”

Dorian only smiled, checking himself in the mirror again.

“Are you nervous?” She asked narrowing his eyes at the DRN.

Dorian stopped, his eyebrows knitting together as he thought. “I-I don’t actually know.” He confessed. “I’m feeling multiple things at once,”

Sandra smiled. “Well, are you ready?”

Dorian looked at her and shook his head doubtfully. “I don’t know.”

She walked over to the DRN, laying a hand on his arm. “You’re ready, Dorian.”

“How are you sure?”

“Trust me, I know.”

Dorian nodded.

“How does it feel, being in love with him?” She asked.

“As an android?”

“As you, love is love Dorian.”

Dorian smirked. “It felt like someone detonated my life and rebuilt it. Except when I was rebuilt, every feeling, thought, and thing I did was stitched with John. If I did this, how would that affect John? That’s how I lived for the last couple of years. But it’s also complete chaos. He’s chaos. But if I can live with chaos for this long I can do it for many, many more.”

Maldonado chuckled. “And that’s how I’m sure you’re ready.”

The next moment there was knocking at the door and the priest to the church gave a thumb up. “We’re ready for you.”

Maldonado gave Dorian’s arm a reassuring squeeze. “I’ll see you out there.”

“You too, thanks for everything.”

\-----

John hated it. He didn't want to have a wedding. He wanted to sign some papers, exchange rings, get noodles and be happy for the rest of his life

But Dorian, being America’s Sweetheart wanted to have a traditional wedding, even though weddings in churches went out of style years ago. So here they were in a god forsaken church.  
That old classy wedding organ music was playing and John was on the other side of the huge double doors. He could hear the priest say all rise and many feet shuffling to stand.

Two MXs’ opened the doors and John looked up from his shoes. He didn't see the many eyes that turned his attention to him; he didn't see the sly look from Richard or the glare of a MX. He saw Dorian.

Everything disappeared. It was just him and Dorian. The music was merely a small noise in his ear by now and he followed it. He began walking, one foot after the other. All he could tell himself was not to trip and look like a complete idiot in front of his to be husband.

Dorian’s smile was wider than ever, and the crinkle in the corner of his eyes made him look as if he was about to start laughing.

John frowned slightly and before he knew it the music ended and he was face to face with his partner, the priest between them.

“What are you smiling so hard about?” John murmured as the priest started speaking from the bible in his hands.

Dorian raised an eyebrow. “I’m just really happy.” He whispered back, looking up at John with interest.

“Did I look stupid walking down the aisle? I felt like I was about to melt through the damn floor.”

“You’ll get to see later, I’m recording it all.” Dorian said tapping the side of his face which traced blue circuits.

John frowned. “Dorian, don’t record this.”

“No, this is an important day I want to always reme-”

“What do you mean remember you remember every little thi-”

“John shut up.”

John moved his hand in front of Dorian’s eye. “Stop recording me!.”

Dorian smacked his hand out of his face. “John quit! The priest is-” The DRN whispered angrily before he was cut off by the priest clearing his throat.

The man looked at them from his high podium. “Are you done?”

“Yes father please, continue.” Dorian said.

The priest rolled his eyes and continued. “Now where was I...ah-”

“Can you speed it up?” John said making a fast forward finger motion.

“John...”

“Dorian…”

“Okay,” The priest said sternly, silencing them. “Repeat after me Dorian. I, take John Kenne-”

Dorian held John’s hands in his, bringing them up to his lips to kiss his knuckles. He grinned as John’s cheeks burned red. “I, Dorian, take John Reginald Kennex, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and through health, until death do us part.”

“And John.” The priest queued.

“I, John Kennex, take Dorian Kennex,” He smirked at the DRN and Dorian grinned back. “To be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for worse, and...Uh”

“Really John I told you to rehearse th-“

“No, no, no I got this.”

Dorian chuckled as John stumbled on his words, murmurs went through the crowd. “God fucking dam-“

“Kennex!” The priest shouted.

“Fuck – I mean sorry.”

The quiet laughter from Dorian became uncontrollable as John stuttered. John couldn't help but smile too and couldn't stop giggling either.

This felt so natural. It didn't feel like John and Dorian were in a church full of people with an annoyed priest above them, Dorian laughing, John joining him because just the look of Dorian being amused brought a smile to his face.

“Gentleman if you would please behave I would like to finish the ceremony.”

“Sorry, for richer, and for poo-” Dorian started off.

John huffed. “Oh yeah, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and through health, until death does- shit- do us part.”

“And now the rings, please” The priest asked.

John eyes peeled off of Dorian and down to Marty.

The young boy raised the pillow and the grooms both took a ring, quietly thanking him.

Dorian was the first to take John’s hand and slip the ring on to his long slim fingers, not taking his eyes off the detective’s.

John a second later after marveling at his ring pulled Dorian’s hand towards his lips, kissing the top of his hand slipping the ring on his finger.

“Thank god,” The priest mumbled before he raised his arms above his head. “I know announce you, husband and husband, you may kiss the groom.”

John looked at Dorian and Dorian at John, they were both savoring this moment. Dorian was analyzing his vitals, John’s heart was beating out of control, eyes dilated 43%, and sweat glands slightly activated.

In the next short moment John cupped Dorian’s perfect face and pulled him into his lips, and Dorian kissed him back with the same passionate and eagerness.

The kiss was much more than the cheering crowd before them saw it. It was a promise, a commitment, a vow. As they pulled away from each other all they could feel was the presence of the next chapter. Their chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> If I get enough feedback I may make another chapter about the wedding night. It would be pure porn.


End file.
